


Silver Lining

by MonumentForTheDead



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, I just hope there's more people that thrist over this woman as well, I just wrote this to satisfy my Black Belle thirst tbh, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonumentForTheDead/pseuds/MonumentForTheDead
Summary: Definition: an advantage that comes from a difficult or unpleasant situation.Or: the good things that come with living with a famous gunslinger.
Relationships: Black Belle/OC, Black Belle/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I wrote this because I love to obsess over minor characters that don't have any relevance to the main story (and Black Belle is my ultimate ideal of a perfect woman, I'm not going to lie).   
> So I created this OC as part of a bigger work I'm writing, but I'm currently rewriting the whole thing. You can consider this little one shot as part of this bigger work, but it's not integral to it (it's basically just a little treat to the wlw folk that love this character as much as I do).  
> Last note: you can picture the cabin in Bluewater Marsh (the one Arthur meets Belle in story mode) as the scenario of this fic, but you can pretty much leave it to your imagination. The only thing I did was to set this story in Lemoyne.  
> Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy it!

Having a hideout near a high frequented road was bad, as I soon realized. We had to be quiet, we couldn’t open any windows and we could only get out at night. We couldn’t even cook a lot without rising suspicion that the decrepit shack wasn’t abandoned anymore.

All due to a heist gone wrong, no less.

Miss Belle had assured me it was an easy job; a simple heist of a wagon carrying a good sum of money that we would intercept in the outskirts of Saint Denis. With luck, we wouldn’t even have to kill anybody, but of course no plan is without flaw, and as I soon realized, we were scurrying off with half the amount of money we intended, two coachmen dead and a few dozen witnesses yelling about a shootout. We were lucky we managed to get away without been seen by the police, but the ride across the marsh made us both miserable and dirty.

At least I thought we would finally be moving away from the state of Lemoyne; after all, we had our money, and we could get by for some good months without any more dangerous jobs, but Belle assured me – once again – that we could wait for the situation to cool down and get the rest of the sum in a few days. I don’t know if it was my own greed or her sweet words of persuasion, but she managed what she wanted, and then I was cooped up in a godforsaken shack that barely held itself up; left to rot for god knows how long now.

It was lucky that we could find this place to hide at all. It was close to Saint Denis, and if no one came looking for us, we would be able to get the money and leave as soon as possible. But not even the danger of being hidden and having to get the rest of our score – now located who knows where - was enough to quench my uneasiness. It was boring… All I could do was read Miss Belle’s two books – for the tenth time – cook when we were sure no one was around, and sleep in the old abandoned bed I shared with her.

Just yesterday we managed to heat some good amount of water and use a basin we found in order to bathe. The dullness allied with the sight of her naked in front of me were enough to stir a thirst she would usually satisfy when we had free time, but now, with the need of being quiet and her worried thoughts far away from me I’d need to satisfy my needs alone sooner or later (and even then she would chastise me if I made a single peep).

I was trying to read one of her books this afternoon, attempting to focus on the words in front of me while she sat on one of the chairs and cleaned her Lancaster repeater. My eyes stole glances at her from time to time, and soon the words in the book were replaced with images of her on top of me. I couldn’t take this any longer.

 _“When will we get our money?”_ I huffed, closing the book with a little thud.

 _“Soon”_ She answered, without shifting her attention from the gun.

I frowned, frustrated.

 _“Well I can barely wait another night in this place”_ I got up from my spot in the table, which made her eyes follow my movement.

_“Yes you can, now sit down and find something to do”_

_“You know damn well what I wanna do”_ I whined, drawing out my words long enough so she could focus on me.

This seemingly did the trick, as she stopped her motions altogether in order to stare at me. Her round brown eyes narrowed as she saw my mischievous smile. I slowly made my way towards her and stopped just when my legs touched her knees.

 _“Please Miss Belle? I really need this”_ I said in a honeyed voice, lifting my dress ever so slightly.

She looked at me for a little while before placing her gun carefully on the table; I was hoping she would get up and take me in her arms but she just slid slightly down in the chair.

 _“How badly?”_ She asked, raising an eyebrow.

 _“Really badly”_ I answered, starting to move down to be face to face with her, but she raised a hand and stopped me. I watched in frustration as she took one cigarette from the pack on top of the table and lit it with a stray match.

She smiled at me while taking a long drag of her cigarette and lifted her skirt to expose one bare leg; she tapped it, silently inviting me, but I just looked at her in anger. This couldn’t possibly be serious.

 _“That’s the best I can do for you”_ Her legs were spread enough so I could saddle her and ride against her skin. _“And be quiet, or else we won’t be doing anything at all later”_

 _“Why can’t we fuck now?”_ I asked in a strained tone of voice; if was completely honest the sight of her exposed leg and her silent invitation with her eyes were just enough to put me on edge, but I wanted more.

 _“I’m busy”_ She spoke nonchalantly; I could hear the mockery in her voice.

_“With what?”_

_“I’m smoking”_ She answered with a wide smile, unable to contain the sarcasm.

I frowned, too angry and aroused to be able to enjoy the joke, so I just turned around and made my way back to my chair, but she spoke again, her voice much more serious now.

_“We can’t fuck now, there’s too many horsemen passing by the road at this time. At night we have less risk of being heard… Then we can fuck as much as you want”_

_“Well I don’t want to do anything anymore, not even later”_ I was too stubborn to say otherwise, so I just crossed my arms, still standing in front of her.

 _“Are you sure?”_ She raised an eyebrow, holding the cigarette in her lips before untying her neckerchief and undoing the first few buttons of her shirt, exposing her bosom.

My breath hitched in my throat as I watched her in front of me; hair barely up in a lazy hairdo, breasts held up and together by her corset, and the piece of exposed skin she so kindly invited me to ride. I didn’t want to play tough anymore, not if that meant I wouldn’t be satisfying my needs until later that day. I just rolled my eyes and pulled up my skirt, bunching it up until she could see my sex.

 _“That’s my girl. C’mere”_ She motioned, taking another drag of the cigarette.

I stepped forward, opening my legs and straddling her thigh; her skin was warm and soft against my center and I couldn’t help but sigh in bliss.

 _“You’re so wet already. You really need this, don’t ya?”_ She smirked, sitting back to watch me as I started to rock my hips back and forth.

 _“Yes Miss Belle”_ I staggered, holding up my skirt so she could see how much of a mess I was making. Hopefully this would arouse her to the point of doing something to me.

 _“Get to work darling… I’m all yours”_ She smirked, making the extra effort of sounding uninterested.

I moved my hips back and forth slowly, reveling in how easily my cunt slid against her skin, how nice and smooth her skin felt, and how her eyes travelled across my body, attentive and unyielding, like she didn’t want to miss any of my movements. I whined quietly, wanting her hands to touch me, but she didn’t make any kind of effort to please me in any other way.

I brought my hands up, sliding my palms against her corseted torso; I took the cigarette from her lips and held it against mine so I could dig my fingers on the insides of her coat, sliding it down her arms until I could remove it completely. My hands rested against her breasts gingerly and she smiled as I squeezed them slightly.

 _“Getting comfortable, aren’t we?”_ She spoke softly, taking the cigarette back and finally putting it out against the wooden table. 

_“You said you were all mine, so I figured I could do what I wanted”_ I said, rocking my hips a little harder against her. Her thigh twitched against me, and I wondered how long it would take for her to finally touch me.

 _“Can’t argue with that”_ She smirked, moving in the direction of the buttons in her shirt. She undid the rest of them, untucking the hem out of her skirt and tossing the discarded fabric on the floor.

The sight of her made me move faster; my eyes roamed over the exposed freckled skin of her pale arms, and the embroidered corset tightly laced around her figure. I bit my lower lip, trying to make as little noise as I could. My hands slid up to her neck and cupped her jaw as I leaned in closer to whisper in her ear.

 _“Please Miss Belle, I want you to touch me”_ I nearly begged, as the friction against her leg made my cunt tingle. I felt my skin heating up with the combination of my movements and my arousal, my slick fluids pooling on her skin.

Finally her first touch came as she grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled it gently at first. I felt my heart hammering against my chest as she pulled harder.

 _“You just can’t get enough don’t ya?”_ She laughed briefly before pulling my face away from her neck. She pierced me with her gaze for a second before meeting me with a slow kiss.

I hummed delightfully as I increased the pace of my motions; her tongue made its way inside my mouth and I moaned, feeling the blood pumping in my face making me blush. She sucked on my lower lip, gently biting it before releasing. She let go of my hair in order to grab my throat with a firm, yet gentle grip and I gasped quite loudly when her other hand grabbed my ass.

 _“That’s it girl, ride away”_ She said, nearly growling as she steered the movements of my hips.

I huffed, breathing in erratic gulps of air as she altered the pressure on my throat. My hips moved desperately as I felt strong ripples of pleasure starting to form on my lower belly; I held her shoulders tightly, bracing myself for my climax, but she slowed down my movements with the hand that steered my hips. They now travelled across my torso as she felt up the skin that was under my shirt; she grinned, delighted by her discovery.

 _“You’re not wearing your corset”_ She stated, squeezing the skin beneath the fabric, making me whimper. She now had completely halted my movements, holding me so tightly that I was unable to move.

 _“No ma’am I ain’t”_ I mewled, slowly feeling my arousal waning.

 _“What an indecent girl”_ She joked, making her way towards the buttons in my shirt, slowly opening them one by one. Her mouth travelled around my neck, where she kissed and sucked until my arousal returned and my body started to heat up again.

Sooner than I thought she had removed my shirt completely and tossed it in one of the corners of the cabin, her hands making their way to cup my small breasts. Her thumbs circled my nipples slowly until they perked up; her mouth followed soon afterwards, closing around one of the buds. She started to steer my hips again, working them in a slow pace.

 _“My god ma’am”_ I whimpered as silently as I could, feeling her teeth scraping against my sensitive skin as my hands rested on the back of her head to keep her in place; her hair damp and soft against my palms.

She answered me with a hum from the back of her throat, her hands landing against my hips and ass as she started to steer me roughly. I grinded against her, my whole sex sliding easily on her heated skin. I felt the strong sensations returning quickly now that I moved faster than before. I could feel waves of heat tingling under my skin, travelling across my legs and my belly, making the inner walls of my cunt flutter towards my impending orgasm.

 _“Ma’am, I’m so close”_ I heaved as my whole body trembled in the brink of climax. Miss Belle held me tightly against her, supporting my back and waist in a possessive hug. She released my nipple and focused her eyes on my blissful expression.

 _“Look at me while you cum”_ Her order came quietly, almost out of breath. I complied as I rode the waves of pleasure almost in a trance-like way.

Her eyes were dark and unyielding, her pupils dilated and the corners of her eyes creased slightly from the smile she gave me as I looked at her; the world seemed to dissipate like smoke as the only things I could feel were the waves of my orgasm crashing through me, her hands holding me close, and her ever supporting eyes keeping me connected to her as the outside world vanished for a second. I gave a few more hard thrusts against her, reveling in how my body felt so warm, so relaxed and so protected at that very moment.

 _“Thank you ma’am”_ I sighed in a wide smile as she brought me forward for a slow, gentle kiss. I wanted to stay there for hours, even though I could barely support my weight on top of her anymore.

 _“There’s still something left for you to do”_ She spoke mischievously after breaking the kiss. My brain, still foggy from the overwhelming climax, didn’t quite understand what she meant until she pushed me away from her, guiding me down until I was on my knees on the floor.

She displayed her bare leg for me, and I quickly realized what she wanted.

 _“You gotta clean the mess you’ve made”_ She smiled, bringing a hand forward and patting my head delicately.

I haven’t really realized how truly messy I was until I locked my eyes on the skin I so feverishly rode mere moments ago. The beginning of her thigh almost all the way to her knee was glistening with my juices. I smiled, slightly embarrassed by what I have done, but I didn’t have much time to think about it as she pulled me by the head, silently ordering me to start cleaning her, which I gladly did. My tongue ran across her skin slowly and diligently as I tried to lick every inch of her as I could; she smirked as I nibbled on her inner thigh slightly.

I took my sweet time in between her legs as I tried to clean her the best I could; feeling my own taste on her was enough for my arousal to start growing again, and I’d be damned, but I fiercely wished to pay back the wonderful sensation she gave me, and I planned to do it as a worshipper in front of a shrine.

My hand travelled in the direction of her skirt, my fingers grabbing the worn out material as I scooted it away, exposing her other leg and her sex. I had a triumphant expression on my face; no matter how much she tried to appear as nonchalant and disinterested about the whole situation, I could now see how she really felt about it; she was glistening wet, almost to the point of dripping.

I reached forward, so ready to taste her on my tongue I almost salivated, but she held me in place with a firm grip on my hair, her free hand dipping down to caress her own folds.

_“You sure want this, don’t you girl?”_

I nodded frantically, shifting my gaze between her face and the middle of her legs, but she just chuckled, withdrawing her now coated fingers from her sex and inserting them in my open mouth. She slid her fingers against my tongue slowly, reveling in how it made me whimper and how it made my eyes flutter shut as I closed my lips on her digits and sucked, feeling her luscious, musky taste.

 _“Later, sweetheart… Later”_ She stated simply, removing her fingers from my mouth and swiftly getting up from her seat.

It was like I never existed, as I was left abandoned on my knees watching as she took a handkerchief from one of her bags and dried the mixture of my arousal and saliva from her leg. I didn’t feel abandoned though; I was accustomed with her ways after all, and I knew she brushed me off in order to tease me.

I smiled as I gazed at her, imagining all the sweet little sounds she would make for me, and how beautiful she would look as I ate her out.

Yes, I could definitely wait a few more hours.


End file.
